


猫咪发情的解决办法

by yyanliang



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyanliang/pseuds/yyanliang
Summary: 能变人形的猫妖艾斯发情了，身为主人的马尔科把他睡了，车要什么剧情梗概→_→
Relationships: 马艾 - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	猫咪发情的解决办法

马尔科看着在新换的床单上打滚的小黑团子和他放在床上塑料袋有些犹豫要不要进行原计划。

事情的起因是发情的艾斯没日没夜的嚎叫让隔壁住户几次敲响马尔科的门，但情况丝毫没有改善，而后愤然向公寓管理员投诉了马尔科，如果事情得不到解决马尔科将面临一笔经济赔偿。于是——马尔科决定人为结束艾斯的发情。

马尔科在网络上查找的结果是——用沾了婴儿油的棉棒插入猫咪私处，若猫咪没有拒绝反应，可每隔半小时重复操作一两次。

于是马尔科买来了婴儿油和棉棒，还在床上换上了新的床单，出于职业习惯，他知道他应该用旧的那个，因为不久之后这上面会变得一团糟。

而事实显然比他想象的更糟。

艾斯在马尔科捉住它的时候表现的很顺从，没有任何挣扎，还用脑袋蹭了蹭马尔科的手臂。马尔科抱着艾斯抚弄了一会儿就将软乎乎的艾斯轻轻的摁在床单上， 呈俯趴状，手机调出之前看的教程页面放在旁边，将棉棒沾上婴儿油，试探地在艾斯穴口触碰了两下，看着艾斯拱了拱小屁股并没有很抗拒的样子，马尔科轻轻用了点力用棉棒在穴口按压。

“喵呜~”艾斯呜咽了一声，尾巴在空中左右打了两下，却也没有做出什么实质性挣扎。

马尔科感觉情况不错，于是小心翼翼地将棉棒抵住穴口往里送，刚把棉签头挤进去艾斯突然后腿向后弹动，让马尔科拿着棉棒的手有些不稳，马尔科第一时间就松了手，但棉棒还是轻轻地向下抵了一下，这一戳动让艾斯挣扎起来，马尔科摁着艾斯手本来就没多大力，一下就被挣开了。

“嘭！”小黑团子消失不见，取而代之的是黑发的赤裸少年，少年一身皮肉白净，唯独脸红的异常，跪趴在床上，挺翘的臀部正对着马尔科，紧皱的后穴里有一木色圆点，正是马尔科刚刚插进去的棉棒，因为艾斯突然的人形，将其整个吃了进去。

马尔科看到这场景有些愣住，血液花了几秒才从下腹游回大脑——先把棉棒拿出来。

马尔科在右手上涂了婴儿油，左手按在艾斯背上，轻轻地拨弄艾斯的穴口，可能是有异物，因此艾斯的后穴皱得极紧，几次试探都没能挤进一根手指，反而将棉棒推的更里面了，“啊！”艾斯发出一声惊叫。

“乖孩子，放松些。”马尔科单腿跪上床，左手握着艾斯的后颈揉捏一阵又顺着脊柱下滑到尾椎，指尖轻缓地触感惹出艾斯一阵黏腻的叫唤，让艾斯紧绷的身体缓和了不少，马尔科的右手也成功在艾斯的后穴里挤进了一指节，

“唔……嗯……”

马尔科持续用左手抚慰着艾斯，右手手指则沿着插进去的棉棒画圈，对艾斯的后穴进行着扩张，为第二根手指的进入做准备工作。

马尔科用的木制单头棉棒，怕拉出时会有木刺划拉到艾斯的穴道，马尔科打算做好扩张后轻轻的将木棒拿出来，对，只是拿出木棒。

而在木棒轻轻滑出艾斯后穴时，马尔科侵入艾斯后穴的手却由两根变作了三根，四处扣挖捻弄，左手则离开艾斯的后背，游到了自己从打开的裤链中解放出的阴茎上，正借着铃口溢出的前液上下套弄着。

艾斯发出一阵阵甜腻的呻吟，毫无作用只让马尔科更加硬的发疼。

“啊……马……马尔科……”艾斯近乎无意识的喊叫扯回了马尔科的一丝理智，马尔科当即抽回了在艾斯后穴里的手指，“噗！”是穴道极力挽回却没能成功的声音。

马尔科坐在床边，回想着自己都做了些什么，开始自我谴责。

被晾在一旁的艾斯却是一阵后穴空虚，只转头过来找始作俑者，“马尔科……继续……要马尔科摸……”艾斯跪立在马尔科身边，捉了马尔科的手想往自己后穴塞。

马尔科看着艾斯黑亮的眸子水汪汪的，眼里都是渴望，和他平时向他讨猫罐头的样子如出一辙，当然那时艾斯的尾巴可没有像现在这样缠着他的阴茎。

艾斯看着马尔科没有动作，低头向马尔科的脸亲了下去，其实他不太懂这是什么意思，只是记得在他猫形的时候马尔科偶尔会对他做这个动作，在他会变人以后就很少做了。细细密密的吻落在马尔科脸上，打断了马尔科脑内的天人交战，随着艾斯的动作，他缠在马尔科阴茎上的尾巴也跟着蹭动着柱身，还有些细软的猫毛扫过顶端的铃口，惹得马尔科一阵全身过电。

真是个妖精，马尔科想，这次不是生理意义上的，一边攫住艾斯的双唇，教他什么才叫真正的亲吻，一边把手指塞回艾斯的后穴里抽动。

“唔……”艾斯被亲的有些缺氧，喉咙里挤出难耐的呻吟来。

马尔科将艾斯翻身摁回床上，让他继续呈跪趴的姿态，抽出手指拿起旁边的婴儿油倒在自己阴茎上随手撸动了两下就握住抵上艾斯不断张合的穴口。“嘶…痛……”艾斯一口吃下伞状的蘑菇头有些吃疼地发出痛呼。

马尔科停下入侵的动作，转而覆上艾斯的身体，亲吻他的脖颈后背，伸手去抚慰艾斯一直被冷落的阴茎，帮助他放松，感觉到艾斯不再那么紧绷才按着他的腰慢慢地将自己往里送。

“嗯唔……”插到一半艾斯发出一串甜腻的呻吟，马尔科便抵着那点捻弄，没几下便惹出艾斯一声高亢的尖叫，伴随马尔科手里的阳物跟着泄了精。“呼…呼……”高潮过后的艾斯有些脱力，上半身撑不住地趴在床上，不断地喘气，后腿有些打颤全靠马尔科托着他的腰才不至于整个趴下去，而穴道却十分有力，绞得极紧，让马尔科动弹不得。

马尔科双手在艾斯腰迹流连抚弄，俯身下去在艾斯的后背上吸出一个个吻痕，又去叼住艾斯小巧的耳垂吸允，“乖，放松，我轻点……”

“唔……马…尔科……”艾斯小声呜咽着，顺从地放松了身体，马尔科成功地整根没入，随后就掐着艾斯的腰浅浅地抽动起来。

“……哈啊……啊……”马尔科越来越快的抽动惹出艾斯一串急促的呻吟，受不住地想逃却又浑身无力，只被动地被马尔科按着操弄，生理性泪水不断地滑落，马尔科讨好地捉住艾斯的嘴亲，慢慢放缓抽插的速度。

马尔科突然直起身子，伸手在艾斯尾椎抚弄，指尖挨着艾斯的尾巴根画圈，“喵呜~~~”本搭在一旁软乎乎的尾巴瞬间支棱起来，在空气中立的直直的，艾斯身体颤抖着又泄了次精，马尔科手下滑腻腻的肌肤也跟着起了一波鸡皮疙瘩。马尔科没想到艾斯反应这么强烈，没敢再去玩他的尾巴，只继续着抽插的动作，随着艾斯粘腻的叫唤声交代在了滚烫的穴道里。

微凉的精液浇在滚烫的内壁上，艾斯张了张嘴却没发出声音，手指紧紧地抓住床单，马尔科射了一次但还半硬着，没抽出来，轻轻抚摸艾斯的后背让他慢慢从干高潮里缓过来。

缓和没一会儿就捞起被操得整个瘫软下去的艾斯，就着插入的姿势将艾斯抱到床头处，双腿挤进艾斯腿间分开跪立，强迫艾斯也跟着分开腿，整个人骑坐在马尔科的阴茎上，体位的变化让马尔科进的更深了，“啊！！！”艾斯头抵在马尔科的肩膀上，反弓着身子又一次高潮，白色的浊液喷射床头的靠背上，连续的高潮让艾斯有些失神，只大张着嘴巴呼气，呻吟的力气似乎都随着精液一块射出体外了。

马尔科看着床头上艾斯射出的精液，已经是第三次却还浓稠混浊，“真是年轻啊…”马尔科伸出手指刮下一点白浊抹上艾斯今晚一直孤零俏立乳粒揉弄，低头亲吻艾斯失焦的眉眼，感受到艾斯终于从高潮中回神，搂着艾斯的腰俯身向前压，让艾斯趴在床头靠着的墙上。

“呜……”艾斯嘴里溢出哭音。

“艾斯乖~”马尔科箍着艾斯的手，声音里透着十足的温柔，“最后一次，好不好？”

虽然说的是问句但很马尔科没等到艾斯回答就抬腰挺动起来，艾斯膝盖着不了床，脚背也无力，整个人钉在马尔科的阴茎上，只能哑着嗓子哭叫，“呜呜……不要了……不要了……”

马尔科不断亲吻艾斯的耳廓后颈，帮助他放松，艾斯毕竟是第一次，这个体位进得太深，马尔科有些后悔了，正松了艾斯的手打算把他抱起来，不做了。刚抽出一半，就撞上艾斯水淋淋的眸子，哭的太多眼眶整个都是红红的，马尔科愣了一下，艾斯刚解禁的手就摸上了他的脸，然后亲了上来，马尔科张开嘴，承受着艾斯现学现卖的接吻。

两人吻着，躯体拉开的距离又被拉进，马尔科抽出一半的性器又被艾斯含了回去，却没在动了，马尔科抱着艾斯让他靠在自己胸口，拉着艾斯的手去摸他自己的性器，大手覆小手地撸动，感受着手里东西的又一次活跃才抬腰轻轻地顶弄，动作幅度不大，只是在穴心里磨动。艾斯咿咿呀呀软乎乎地叫，扭头又要马尔科亲他，马尔科躲了一会儿逗他，感觉差不多了又主动吻上去，一边接吻一边按着艾斯的腰射了精，艾斯没泄出口的呻吟全都被马尔科吞进了肚子里，精液也溅了马尔科一手。

五次高潮后的艾斯已经没了任何多余的力气，马尔科把他放回床上没两分钟就睡着了，马尔科拿过沙发上的薄毯搭在他身上，又拿出床头柜里久未碰过的烟，打了一根。

收拾了床上散落的棉签等杂物看到了依旧亮着屏幕的手机，还停留在如何人为结束猫咪发情的页面，划拉了两下看到页面最低端写着：不一定对所有的母猫都有效。他才意识到闹了怎样一场乌龙，又回头去看熟睡的艾斯，裸露出来的皮肤上全是新鲜的爱痕，耳朵一颤一颤的，尾巴上还沾着他的精液，倒还真像一只被操熟的小母猫。

只属于他的小母猫。


End file.
